Don't Want to Fall in Love
by mischeviouslychaotic
Summary: Kagome and Sango sing a song that somewhat represents their love lives. First story, hope you enjoy this songfic


Don't Want To Fall In Love

DISCLAIMER! Characters and song do not belong to me, but to the rightful owners (:

This was made mostly out of boredom and I was tired (:

One-shot!

Anime: Inuyasha

Song: I Don't Wanna Fall In Love by Jack, Alice, Girl Group, and Boy Band

Kagome and the gang were leisurely walking down the worn dirt path towards the next village when she decided to pull out her iPod. Browsing through the list of songs, she chose one, and tapped Sango on the shoulder to get her attention. Sango turned her head to look at her best friend, practically sister, and seen her offered ear piece. Glancing at the thing that plays music and seeing the name, they both grinned and placed the ear bud in their separate ears.

Once the music started they both started to sing out softly "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."

Kagome took over by singing Alice's part "First of all, it starts with the little things. Pointing fingers more and more. A toothpaste cap, a gender gap, a TV on an all out war. And-"

Sango took over Jack's part, interrupting Kagome's singing. She gleefully sang "First of all, it's way more than the little things. Pretty soon its man and wife. A full time job, a no wheel-sob. A girlfriend bugging you for life. And a total nag who sets the trap!"

Kagome hip bumped Sango as she sang her next part cheerfully, both oblivious of everyone having stopped to watch and listen to them. "A total drag that's full of crap! A thick ass fag!"

Sango then sang loudly her next verse, bumping Kagome back. "A handicap!"

Both grinning and smiling as they sang the chorus together, "Don't wanna fall in love! (Oh, no)Don't need a push and shove! (Oh, no)The dreamy eyes, the butterflies! The oohs and ahhs and the midnight sighs! (Oh, no)Don't wanna fall in love! , No, that's not what I'm dreamin' of! Don't need a magic crystal ball, to tell you I don't want to fall in love!"

Both girls were happily singing along to their shared favorite song, not realizing that they'd stopped walking and had an audience.

Kagome quickly picked up her next verse, dancing with Sango. "It's forever, you'll never fall again. And forever comes and goes! And love somewhere is always there, the poetry turns into prose, and-"

Sango again interrupted Kagome to sing out "She's the one that you'll never fool again. Till' the next one comes along!" Pulling Sango along the road, Kagome said "C'mon!" Sango walked along with Kagome, singing "A number scheme that ends the same. Where wrong is right but hardly ever wrong!" Smiling, Kagome sang "A total fake, you're all the same." Sango picking up the next line with "A total flake, a ditzy date!" Then Kagome continuing to "Give me a break, oh love is lame."

Together again, they sang the chorus with well matched voices of harmony. "Who needs it? (Oh, no) Don't wanna fall in love! (Oh, no)Don't need a push and shove! (Oh, no)The sleepless nights, the stupid fights. The lowest lows and the highest highs! (Oh, no) Don't wanna fall in love, no that's not what I'm dreamin' of! Don't need a magic crystal ball, to tell you I don't wanna fall in love!"

Getting towards the end of the song now, Kagome went on to sing "oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" Sango going on to sing "The crashing balls?" Kagome following with "The stalking ex!"

Both sing as loud as they can for the last chorus, "The fights before the makeup sex! No, love can be impossibly complex! Don't wanna fall in love! (Oh, no)Don't need a push and shove! (Oh, no)The dreamy eyes, the butterflies! The oohs and ahhs. The midnight sighs! (Oh, no)

Mainly Kagome, but still together, they sang "Don't wanna fall in love! No, no"

Both girls in unison again, "That's not what I'm dreamin' of; don't need a magic crystal ball to tell you I don't want to fall in love!" Giggling and laughing madly, the two finally realized the sound of clapping coming from behind them. Immediately both girls started to blush as Miroku said, "You both have lovely voices and it was a pleasure listening to the two of you singing together so perfectly." Inuyasha just offered a gruff "I liked it" while Shippo hopped about excitedly for another song. Miroku by this time had walked up to Kagome and Sango, hugging both of them as they stood blushing and stuttering out thank you's. Unknowingly to them, his "cursed" hands had been making their ways down their backs. Once his hands found their destinations on the girl's backsides, the blushing redness of their cheeks became even more heated as they prepared to slap the perverted Houshi. Almost simultaneously, they slapped the monk on either cheek, both screaming, "PERVERT!" Leaving the unconscious monk to his own devices, the rest of the gang continued on their walk to the next town, knowing the perverse man would wake up soon and catch up to them.

This was made purely out of fun! I hope you enjoyed it considering this is my first story/one-shot I've successfully finished =D


End file.
